The stars at night
by Mazi77
Summary: Florencia and Jazmin are brought together. Florencia discovering herself and Jazmin finding out what true love means. This is the english version. I will be releasing the spanish version in the next few days. Spanish is not my language so have someone translating for me. Characters from the Argentine TV show Las Estrellas. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The stars at night

Flor sat in the principal's office, she was not amused at what she was telling her.

"Flor, it is imperative that you do this, your job as head girl of your year is to ensure that all new students are welcomed and shown the proper way to conduct themselves whilst here."

"But…"

"No buts Flor, Jazmin is a high achieving student. She is 2 years ahead in her studies. Her parents want her to come here because we have the best reputation!"

"But headmistress when am I supposed to do my studies if I am looking after the new girl?"

"You have been given an extension, your tutors have been made aware that you will be looking after Jazmin. Our main priority is to ensure that she settles in well, if she settles quickly that is even better."

Flor looked down and pulled a face. Just wait until her sisters Virginia and Miranda heard about this! Virginia was like the school prefect, she usually knew everything and warned Flor about any changes.

"Can I leave now headmistress?" Flor asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may go. Please return to my office tomorrow morning to greet Jazmin, she will be arriving after breakfast so be here for 10am."

"Yes Headmistress!" Flor huffed as she got up and left the office.

She made her way straight to the dorm she shared with Virginia. She was hoping her sister was there so she could ask her what the hell was going on. Arriving outside the room it was quiet. The room was never quiet there was always someone either stood outside the room or there was music coming from inside. Taking a deep breath Flor opened the door. She was shocked to see Virginia's side of the room was now empty.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself.

"Ah Flor! I have had to leave the room, the headmistress wants the new girl to stay with you here. Get the full Flor experience!" Virginia announced as she walked into the room.

"No, she can't do that! She just can't change things without warning, she knows that it sets my anxiety off!" Flor shouted.

"Flor, Flor, it's alright. I am in the single room next door. I made that the ruling of me leaving the room that I was put next door!"

Flor let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and hugged her sister. She knew that Virginia understood totally about her anxiety and having her close was the support she needed.

"So what did the boss lady tell you about the new girl?" Virginia asked.

"You mean you don't know anything?"

"No Flor. They haven't told me anything not even her name. I just have a feeling that something dodgy is going on!" Virginia said suspiciously.

"Well her name is Jazmin, she is smart. 2 years ahead in her studies. That is all I know! Oh and I have to be in the heads office at 10am to meet her. So much for my day with Dani!" Flor sighed sadly.

"Oh he will get over it. He loves you!" Virginia teased.

"Vir, don't we have not been together that long he can't!" Flor said shocked.

"I'm just teasing you Flor. He will understand though. Why don't you call him now and tell him rather than wait until the morning!"

"Ok I will, but I need a drink first. Do we have any peppermint tea?"

"Well, all your stuff is in the cupboard by the sink, so if you have any they will be in there. I need to go and find Miranda. She had her first match today, I want to see how it went. Text me when you have called Dani!" Vir said as she left.

"OK, give Miru a hug from me please!" Flor said to the retreating figure.

Flor went over to the kitchen area and looked through the cupboards. She couldn't find her peppermint tea so she decided to have a coffee. Even though she knew that it would make her on edge and jittery. Once she had made her drink she sat down on her bed, she knew that she would have to put some rules in place. She hated that she had to share her room with this new person too.

Picking up her phone she saw that she had a text from Miranda. She unlocked the phone and scrolled to Dani's number. Taking a deep breath she tapped the screen. The phone rang 4 times still no answer. 'Another couple of times then I will hang up!' Flor thought to herself. Once those few rings had passed she hung up the call. 'He must be busy with schoolwork' Flor thought as she drank her drink. She opened her history textbook and began to read. She wasn't really interested in her studies. She just wanted to get tomorrow over and done with so she could try and get some normality back. Flor hated change and this was the biggest thing that could happen to her.

Flor woke up with a start, she didn't even know when she had fallen asleep or for how long she had been asleep even. 'Oh my days!' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. After about 20 minutes she emerged from the shower and dressed. Looking at her watch it read 9:15, she had 45 minutes to get herself sorted and down to the heads office. Luckily it wasn't that far from her room to the office, so she had enough time to have3 some breakfast. She loved the fact that her room had the kitchen too because she hated having to go into the cafeteria as she wasn't good in crowds.

Flor was unusual, to most people. She had little ticks and suffering with Tourette's had been hard, but since coming to the school everything had seemed to calm down. It was very rare that she would have her outbursts unless she was really stressed. Having Virginia so close had been a huge help too. Flor relied on her so much. She didn't know how it would be now that she had left the room. She knew she had to deal with this because Virginia was due to leave next year so she would be on her own then, at least she could adapt to someone new with Virginia still here with her.

"Fucking dick wipe!" Flor said out of nowhere. She was stressing herself out and her outburst were starting to come out again. She took a few deep breaths and gathered her things together in her bag and put it on. Picking her keys up from the desk she left the room and locked the door. Taking a few more breaths she began her walk to the office.

As she approached she heard voices coming from the slightly open door. She felt her hairs rise on her neck. She didn't know why that would happen so she sat on the seat that was outside the office. Goosebumps flared up and covered her arms.

"Bastard wanker!" Came out of nowhere.

Flor stood up again. Taking another deep breath she moved towards the door. Lifting her hand she paused before finally knocking….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So we are just waiting for Florencia to get here. She will be your mentor until you feel settled. She is our year 11 head girl. She is the top graded student in her studies. So she is the best person to be your mentor."

"OK." Jazmin said quietly. She hated the fact that she had to move from her old school, all because her dad thought that the school she was in before had been a bad influence on her.

"I know your father wants you to do well, we will do our best to help you succeed."

"I am way ahead in my studies Miss. I do not understand why my father wants me to move here! Secondly why do I need a mentor?" Jazmin asked.

"You're father wanted you to be with someone who would be a positive influence on you. He has informed us about the situation. He is adamant that it isn't your fault but you were easily influenced."

"My father doesn't know anything about the situation that happened, he jumped to conclusions!" Jazmin said bluntly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come!" The head said loudly making Jazmin jump a little. "Oh Florencia, come in. Jazmin this is Florencia, Florencia this is Jazmin!"

"Hi!" Flor said quietly and quickly so as not to come out with anything else.

"Nice to meet you" Jazmin said politely. Her eyes had widened when she had seen the raven haired girl step through the door. Her heart had skipped a beat.

"I am going to ….. GRIND YOU'RE….. Be your support network!" Flor said. Jazmin giggled, she liked this girl.

Flor was horrified that her Tourette's was ruining her chance of making a good impression on this girl.

"Oh Jazmin I forgot to tell you that Florencia has Tourette's and that is why she sometimes comes out with things like that. It is not intentional so do not be offended."

"It's alright Miss. I kind of figured that out with the movements. I have met a few people with this condition in my home town." Jazmin explained.

"So I am not the first person you have net like this? Everyone always says that I am?!" Flor said a little shocked. But she loved the way that her condition didn't even faze the girl.

She looked over at Jazmin and took in her long red hair. Her bright lipstick. Flawless skin. She was stunning. She felt jealous because she just felt plain next to her.

"Florencia, could you help Jazmin up to the Dorm and get her settled there. Then give her the tour of the grounds. You have both been excused from classes today for this reason. I just ask that you do not abuse this leave. Florencia I do not want you to go and meet your boyfriend, Jazmin you do have to check in with the security house each morning and evening. As per your fathers ruling."

Both girls let out a huge sigh. Flor was hoping to ditch Jazmin quickly and spend time with Dani, especially after not being able to get hold of him the night before. Jazmin wanted to go out and explore the little town where the school was. She if she would be able to pass for an adult like she had in the previous village she had lived in. she would go out drinking on the weekend, she wasn't willing to give that up just yet. She was tired of being restricted.

"Jazmin will you come with me. You will be sharing a dorm room with me. I have strict rules that you have to stick to. I'm not a big fan of change, so I hope you will respect the fact that I may not always be respondent to you. It is not that I do not hear or see you but I will be in my own thoughts." Flor explained as they made their way up to dorm 314.

"No I understand that, Flor we have something in common already." Jazmin said trying to be friendly.

"What would that be?" Flor asked confused.

"Our names. Flowers?!" Jazmin responded.

"Oh yes. FLOWERS BOUNCING TOGETHER." Flor responded, before clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it is fine do not hide who you are, please!" Jazmin said quietly.

"I will try…" Flor replied giving Jazmin a smile.

Jazmin was quite taken with Flor, she seemed confident yet scared. Beautiful yet hidden. She confused her but Jazmin was someone that she definitely wanted to know better. She wasn't quite sure why the girl in front of her intrigued her so much. Never before had she been so drawn to someone before.

"Here we are, this is where you will sleep." Flor said as they reached the dorm. "We have our own kitchen. I do not like being around too many people so this is ideal for me….."

"Oh my god this is perfect for me. I love to cook. If you don't mind I will cook for us both?" Jazmin said excitedly.

Jazmin's enthusiasm was contagious and Flor couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see someone so happy.

"No I do not mind, but do you mind cooking for my sister Virginia too. We used to share this room. She has moved next door but there is not a kitchen in her room." Flor explained.

"I don't mind at all. In fact it would be a pleasure. Like I said I love cooking so it would be a pleasure." Jazmin smiled.

"I think we will get on well!" Flor said saying what she was thinking.

"Yes I think so too!" Jazmin replied smiling broadly. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She just met this girl and it was like she had known her for years. She needed to have some time to figure everything out. But she had to find out what was this thing between her and Flor.

"Can I ask you to call me Flor not Florencia? I do not like it. It feels like my parents are talking to me." Flor explained.

"Yes and you can call me Jaz," Jazmin replied.

"Yes I like that." Flor smiled as she took her new friends hand and shook it. "Would you like me to help you unpack?" Flor asked as she lifted one of the large cases onto her bed.

"Thank you that would be a great help. I have a lot of clothes!" Jaz said apologetically.

"Me too!" Flor said as she went and opened her closet doors.

"Wow that is more than me!" Jaz gasped looking at the 3 closets that were opened.

Flor closed the doors and went over to the two chest of drawers.

"These are full of my things too. Virginia hated being in this room with me because I have so much stuff!" Flor explained.

"Virginia that is your sister right?" Jaz asked.

"Yes she is 1 year older than me, we are pretty close." Flor said smiling. "She is in the room next door. She will probably come here later after classes have finished for the day."

"Should I be worried?" Jaz laughed. But there was an element of doubt in her voice.

"No, no, no don't worry. Vir is a pussy cat. She likes everyone!" Flor said quickly.

The girls went quiet as they put away Jaz's things into her closet and drawers. It took them a couple of hours to get everything organised. Flor did notice that Jaz didn't have a computer or laptop, she was curious as to why but she didn't want to seem like she was being too nosy too soon.

"I guess you are wondering why I do not have a computer." Jaz said finally sensing that was what Flor was looking at when she was looking over at her.

"Yes, no. it is up to you if you want to tell me, but you don't have to because you don't even know me!" Flor blurted out quickly, embarrassed that she had been rumbled.

"It isn't a big issue really, my father has confiscated it as punishment. He doesn't like my friends, he believes that they are a bad influence on me. But he seems to forget that you can do virtually everything that you can do on a computer on a phone. But then again if I do not have the phone then he cannot keep a check on me!" Jaz laughed. There was no bitterness in her voice, just wonder at how someone quite high up in a technical job like her fathers didn't know the basics of what a smart phone could do.

"So you're not sad about not having no computer then?" Flor asked.

"No not at all, I can still keep in contact with everyone that I need to be in contact with. My father can stalk me still so everyone is happy!" Jaz replied sitting down on the bed which Flor had said was hers. She had noticed that the beds were quite close together. "Do you want me to move these apart?"

"Only if you don't want me that close to you, or you throw your arms and legs about in the night?" Flor said honestly. She wanted that to be the thing that remained the same, she couldn't sleep well without someone close to her. It didn't have to be in the same bed, just someone who could sit with her if she had a nightmare. Someone she could enjoy their company and watch movies with.


End file.
